


Amor & Sexo

by Pipezinha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But there is also romance in the air, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Yes there is a lot of sex envolved, sexual massages
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como aconteceu a primeira noite de amor entre Sherlock e John Watson. Os preparativos. As descobertas. Um bom lemon by Pipe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens Sherlock e Mycroft Holmes, John Watson e Gregory Lestrade pertencem a Arthur Conan Doyle e seus representantes legais no momento e à BBC One, Steve Moffat e Mark Gatiss que estão usando no prezado momento para elaborarem a melhor série de TV sobre o tema atualmente. Wilhelmina Rutherford Harayashi e todos seus parentes são personagens originais meus. Apesar de Rutherford ser um sobrenome comum na Inglaterra todos os personagens ou acontecimentos da fanfic são fictícios e qualquer semelhança com a vida real de alguém é mera coincidência.  
> É situada entre Be Mine e Been Yours

**CONHEÇA A SI MESMO:**

 

Naquele dia, Sherlock e Watson tentaram manter sua rotina diária, mas pareciam dois namoradinhos de ginásio. As mãos sempre se tocando e os lábios se procurando. John percebeu que, ao contrário da crença geral, Sherlock gostava de ser tocado e gostava muito de beijar. Mas a proximidade da noite trouxe uma dúvida:

 

-Você vai dormir comigo?

 

-Acho que ainda é cedo para esse passo.

 

-Não temos obrigatoriamente que fazer sexo ao deitarmos juntos.

 

-Não mesmo. Mas eu me conheço. - John sorriu – Não sou conhecido como Três Continentes Watson à toa. Eu gosto de sexo. E quero apreciá-lo de acordo com você. Portanto, senhor Impaciência, vamos devagar...

 

Sherlock fez exatamente o esperado. Emburrou.

 

-Você sabe que fazer beicinho comigo não funciona, não é? Não é SÓ uma questão de por a camisinha, lotar de lubrificante e penetrar você. Não é um sexo casual, uma transa de clube por uma noite apenas.

 

-Parece aquelas conversas de mãe sobre esperar até depois do casamento pelo homem certo. Sim, eu tenho tias, já ouvi esses conselhos.

 

-Vou esperar para fazermos amor, Sherlock. Até hoje pela manhã eu era hetero, certo? E até ontem, eu acreditei que se você era um ser assexual. Então... Para que forçar uma situação constrangedora que pode dar errado?

 

Sherlock rolou os olhos e suspirou. Ele odiava quando John tinha razão. Ele queria avançar nessa experiência deliciosa que era “sexo com John” mas ao mesmo tempo, Watson estava certo: havia muitas variáveis que poderiam transformar uma coisa boa em um momento terrível. A psique humana não era igual às lâminas do laboratório – estragou a cultura, joga fora e começa de novo.

 

-De mais a mais, como eu imagino que você jogou sua experiência sexual no mais profundo porão do seu palácio mental, sugiro que você aproveite minha ausência para recuperar uns dados – riu John – Boa noite, Sherlock.

 

-Boa noite, John.

 

John teve uma boa noite de sono, com direito a alguns sonhos mais agitados, devido à instigação sexual do dia.

 

Já Sherlock ficou acordado, realmente recuperando dados antigos da adolescência, cruzando com os atuais e com suas pesquisas na internet. Suas primeiras experiências nesse campo era “monótonas, nem um pouco desafiadoras, pessoas rasas, sem imaginação sexual”

 

-Não foi à toa que eu perdi o interesse. E eu fui substituindo por outras coisas que também ativavam minhas endorfinas. John, somente John é capaz de me estimular completamente, a ponto de eu querer mais dele. Mas o que é esse “mais”? Mais contato, mais pele, mais sensações, oh, meu Deus, Watson é minha nova droga. Preciso aprender a usar, para obter mais prazer...

 

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, Watson passou pela biblioteca pública, a fim de fazer umas pesquisas no novo campo que pretendia avançar. Só a internet não estava ajudando. Mas ele precisava desconstruir seus próprios parâmetros e aceitar outros. O primeiro paradigma era: assumir-se gay.

 

O segundo, ficou claro pelo olhar e pela risadinha da atendente, ao ver que ele tinha escolhido alguns artigos sobre sexualidade gay para escanear, era saber enfrentar o preconceito velado e a homofobia descarada e violenta.

 

Na hora em que ele voltou para casa, deixou os artigos e o livro que havia pego em cima da mesa da sala, enquanto foi fazer o jantar. Sherlock olhou os títulos e fez um som de desprezo.

 

-Quê? Não entendo essa reação.

 

-Você se preocupa muito com o que os outros vão falar. Não devemos explicação nenhuma à sociedade.

 

-Não, Sherlock, não é uma questão de dar explicações à sociedade. É legitimar o que eu estou passando. Como eu posso exigir respeito se eu não respeito os outros? Se eu souber explicar, eu torno meus sentimentos legítimos, eu derrubo a teoria do “é só uma fase”. E isto não é só uma fase, é o resultado de várias. Se mesmo explicando com bons argumentos, as pessoas não aceitarem, aí sim, eu darei as costas a quem se agarrar a preconceitos idiotas, porque elas desprezaram tudo que eu sou e já fiz para se concentrarem num único ponto – estou num relacionamento gay. De mais a mais, eu me acreditava hetero. Eu me portava como um. Eu preciso entender melhor essa transição. Afinal, eu vou passar de apenas ativo no sexo para flexível... – John riu, tentando quebrar o clima de “bronca paterna”.

 

-Não é necessário que você seja passivo, se isso te incomoda. Eu não ligo de assumir o papel.

 

-Como eu posso defender uma posição feminista lá fora e dentro de casa continuar sendo o machão, incapaz de sair do papel que me impuseram e que como membro do exército esperam que eu cumpra até o fim? Formar um casal gay de verdade implica quebrar o modelo de ‘macho/fêmea, ativo/passivo’ do casal hetero. Por isso também eu pedi um tempo a você. Preciso me acostumar com a idéia de penetração. Preciso me preparar para ela. Quero dar e receber o mesmo prazer que você. Se você quer ser meu por inteiro, eu também quero, Sher.

 

-Oh, John... – Sherlock sentiu-se derreter. – Eu tenho... sabe, eu tenho um certo gosto quando você entra no modo capitão...

 

-Sim, eu sei. Quando for a minha vez de mandar, pode ter certeza que o farei! Mas eu sei obedecer, meu amor. E eu obedeceria aos seus gostos de bom grado.

 

Sherlock abriu os braços, John se ajeitou dentro, aspirando com gosto o cheiro bom do parceiro.

 

-Alguma vez eu disse que eu gosto desse seu perfume?

 

-Não. Não éramos gays o suficiente para tamanha intimidade.

 

Eles tiveram um ataque de riso, John se soltou e foi cuidar do jantar, Sherlock se sentou em frente ao notebook.

 

N/A: Colocadas as posições, vamos às lições. 03/11/2015.


	2. Primeira Aproximação

 

**PRIMEIRA APROXIMAÇÃO**

Foi num dia de muito calor que John tomou uma atitude concreta em relação ao sexo. Ele chegou em casa e Sherlock estava mal enrolado no lençol, com o ventilador aos pés.

 

Watson sussurrou, para ter certeza que o outro não estava perdido nos labirintos de seus próprios pensamentos:

 

-Está acordado?

 

-Estou. Só está calor demais para eu manter os olhos abertos. Estou poupando energia... Não vai me dar um beijo?

 

-Vendo você aí, largado, nu no sofá, me deu algumas ideias melhores. Já volto.

 

Primeiro John tomou uma ducha, para tirar o suor do dia e o cheiro da rua. Daí veio com uma echarpe e vendou os olhos de Sherlock. Este sorriu e se ajeitou melhor no sofá, ouvindo o namorado abrir armários, mexer na geladeira...

 

Escutou também John colocar uma bandeja na mesinha de centro.

 

-E agora, a diversão começa.

 

Sherlock sentiu a tensão na voz de John. Tudo bem, realmente havia o lúdico malicioso na brincadeira de utilizar os outros sentidos, mas ele deduzia que a falta de contato visual também servia para evitar o constrangimento de Watson, caso ele não se sentisse à vontade para avançar no toque íntimo. E pensando bem, era melhor para ele mesmo, porque sua memória acusava certa facilidade em enrubescer de prazer.

 

John abriu o lençol e admirou novamente o corpo falso magro do namorado. Era fino, mas os músculos eram definidos sob a pele clara. Haviam sardas nos ombros, agradáveis aos olhos de Watson. Ele se debruçou sobre Sherlock, lambendo seus lábios e descendo a boca pelo queixo. Lambendo o pescoço, foi descendo pelo mar de sardas até morder seu antebraço. Deixou uma boa marca ali.

 

Daí John virou para o peito. Ele gostava de peitos, seios, se divertir arreliando mamilos. Gostava de como eles endureciam. Como agora, os de Sherlock, com o bônus de poder ver seus pelos do braço e a penugem no meio do peito se eriçarem... O primeiro gemido de uma série foi ouvido...

 

-Você resistiu bem ao queixo e pescoço, mas tem um ponto fraco no peito... - sussurrou John -Interessante...

-Nesse ponto, a estatística conta a meu favor... - respondeu o outro com a voz rouca. - Os mamilos são, em 90% das pessoas, mulheres E HOMENS, uma zona erógena.

 

-Não, não quero saber de ciência agora. Quero saber do seu corpo e das SUAS reações, meu caro. Vamos esquentar um pouco as coisas para conhecer outras reações. Ou melhor, vamos esfriar...

 

Sherlock franziu a testa, mas logo entendeu o jogo de palavras. John estava passando um cubo de gelo em seus lábios. Ele lambeu o caminho do gelo, sendo recompensado com um beijo. O cubo fez o mesmo caminho que a boca tinha feito anteriormente, agora sendo seguido por cima, John soprando e bafejando, Sherlock se arrepiando mais ainda. O gelo em seus mamilos mais a sensação da boca de Watson a poucos milímetros do alvo fez o jovem Holmes arquear as costas em busca de contato. Mas só conseguiu uma risadinha safada e o gelo continuar descendo.

 

A pedra na mão de John começou a se liquefazer mais rápido, e fez uma poça no umbigo de Sherlock. Água lambida com gosto e vagar. Sherlock até girou os quadris em sincronia com as voltas da língua de Watson. Ele estava quase rasgando as costas do sofá e o lençol com os dedos de aflição. John estava muito mais perto agora da sua virilha. O simples pensamento nisso fez o rubor subir desde o pescoço até as orelhas de Sherlock. John, que havia parado e levantado a cabeça para pegar outra pedra de gelo, viu e deu mais uma risadinha maliciosa.

 

Mas a virilha foi desviada para dar lugar às ministrações na parte interna da coxa, que ganhou mordidas. E elogios:

 

-Essas pernas longas, essas coxas firmes... - John apertou as laterais – e um bumbum redondo e durinho. Eu devia ter me assumido gay mais cedo.

 

-Também acho. - resmungou Holmes, entre um gemido e outro.

 

-Shh... Sem comentários espirituosos. Hoje só quero ouvir sua voz rouca gemendo meu nome, Sher...

 

Sherlock esperou que o gelo continuasse descendo, mas isso não ocorreu. Ele quase prendeu a respiração de ansiedade. John estava pensativo, por isso a hesitação. Com certeza, olhando seu pênis ereto e ponderando o próximo passo...

 

“ _Ele só vai usar as mãos ou vai jogar tudo pro alto e arriscar um sexo oral? Seria muita ousadia para uma primeira vez..._ ” - pensou.

 

E quase arrancou a echarpe quando ouviu o som – antes mesmo de sentir o creme – do chantilly em spray sendo aplicado na ponta do membro. John lambeu o doce, rodeou a cabeça com a língua e soltou mais uma das risadinhas maliciosas que estavam deixando Sherlock maluco.

-Desculpe, querido. Você é delicioso, com ou sem o chantilly. Mas não tenho ainda a habilidade de te chupar. Deus, você é enorme, Sherlock! Mesmo treinando muito, acho que não tenho essa capacidade mandibular... -e gargalhou novamente. - Oh, porra, vou ter que usar muito plug anal para abrigar um mastro desses.

 

Sherlock começou a rir solto, agora. E a enrubescer de novo. Humor era um bom mecanismo para quebrar o clima de estranheza, mas pensar em John usando brinquedos eróticos e planejando ser um amante passivo elevou sua temperatura e batimentos cardíacos ao limite. Ele gemeu e começou a citar a tabela periódica.

 

-Ok, ok. Entendi a deixa. Você quer gozar. Eu também quero, não estou judiando de você impunemente. Estou tão duro que até dói. Vou deixar para explorar suas costas e bunda outro dia. Por agora, vamos fazer o básico.

 

-Que seria?

 

-Masturbação mútua, querido. Muitos jovens a meu comando se aliviaram assim, buscando não só prazer mas conforto nas noites solitárias em missão. Nunca fiz com um companheiro, mas não sou ignorante no assunto. Pode tirar a venda, Sherlock.

 

Ele só ergueu a echarpe para a testa, abaixando o olhar. John tinha alinhado os dois pênis, cabeça com base e acariciava ambos, com as duas mãos. Sherlock comparou os membros e teve um arrepio de ansiedade e prazer antecipado. John tinha um pênis mediano, mas mais largo que o seu, a cabeça se projetando do prepúcio como um aríete. ELE precisaria também de uma boa preparação antes do sexo.

 

-Oh, Deus...

 

-Quer me tocar?

 

-Você dentro de mim, John... vai ser fantástico!!

 

-Vai doer feito o inferno primeiro!! Mas eu vou fazer valer cada polegada, amor. Sente-se, eu vou sentar nas suas pernas, para te beijar enquanto batemos essa punheta juntos.

 

Foi com as línguas duelando, em beijos bem molhados que Sherlock Holmes e John Watson partilharam do seu primeiro orgasmo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Primeira lição de amor do Dr. Watson. 08/11/2015.


	3. Brinquedos

**BRINQUEDOS**

 

O namoro tinha ficado bem mais solto, depois da brincadeira erótica no sofá. John flagrava Sherlock com o olhar na direção dele mas os olhos desfocados, e pelo rubor de suas belas e pronunciadas maçãs do rosto, os pensamentos definitivamente NÃO eram sobre os casos de polícia.

 

Ele mesmo não ficou imune. Agora suas mãos tinham uma necessidade premente de estarem em algum lugar do corpo do outro. De preferência nos quadris de Sherlock, fazendo a curva da bunda. Watson se preparava para o momento em que o namorado ia dar o ultimato “estou pronto, esta noite é A noite”.

 

Enquanto John estava na clínica, Sherlock fez mais umas pesquisas na internet, umas compras e foi se preparando realmente para o sexo. No começo, foi meio “tudo pelo bem da ciência”, porque era novidade e ele queria experimentar... Até que:

 

-Sher, café da manhã!! Venha enquanto está quente.

 

-Não quero comer nada hoje. - ele respondeu do quarto.

 

-Oh, não. Não vamos começar de novo. Você estava comendo bem até agora. - John terminou de arrumar a mesa e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

 

A porta do quarto mesmo estava trancada, mas Watson não se intimidou e entrou pela porta de comunicação do banheiro.

 

-Saudades do tempo que eu tinha privacidade...

 

-Sim, principalmente nas horas em que você faz coisa errada... - John olhou em volta da cama, ainda havia todos os resquícios das experiências sexuais da noite. Sherlock estava virado de lado na cama, mas totalmente coberto. E evitando o contato visual. - Vai me contar o que você fez ou eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho?

 

-Eu não me machuquei, se é sua primeira suspeita. Só estou... meio estranho.

 

-Essa é a hora em que todo médico enlouquece. Pode definir o estranho?

 

-Hummm.... não. Só sei que não é o normal.

 

John coçou a testa com dois dedos.

 

-Você devia ser o terror do seu pediatra. Vamos lá. Aonde se localiza a esquisitice?

 

-No meio das minhas pernas... não consigo definir se é coceira, ardência ou algo mais.

 

-É nas pernas mesmo ou você está generalizando a região?

 

-Começa na bunda e desce para as coxas, mas não chega a ser interno... não totalmente.

 

-Vai deixar eu ver ou vou precisar de um mandado?

 

Sherlock rolou os olhos e bufou. Mas se virou de bruços. John puxou as cobertas e abriu as citadas pernas. Estavam avermelhadas. Aproximou o nariz e cheirou. Estava um cheiro meio adocicado...

 

-O que você estava usando?

 

-Hot balls.

 

-Usou a noite toda? Pode ser uma reação alérgica ao excesso.

 

-Não, eu usei um tipo no começo da noite e ia experimentar outro agora pela manhã, mas começou a … ficar estranho...

 

-Essa é do que? - John baixou o nariz novamente, querendo identificar o sabor pelo cheiro.

 

E sem pensar, lambeu. Sherlock deu um pulo na cama, em choque. Além da surpresa pela audácia do namorado, agora ele sentia a pele esquentar de vez. Gemeu. Watson passou a língua nos lábios:

 

-Menta. Não use mais nada de menta na bunda, te dá alergia e... que foi?

 

-Eu errei. Peguei uma cápsula de estimulante de língua para sexo oral achando que era lubrificante. Você me lambeu, agora realmente está surtindo efeito...

 

Watson sorriu, o rosto todo se iluminando safadamente.

 

-Ah, sei. Não vamos desperdiçar munição. - abrindo o roupão, deitou-se na cama com a cabeça apoiada nas coxas de Sherlock e passou a lamber toda a região.

 

O efeito quente/frio do estimulante fazia com que arrepios subissem e descessem pela espinha de Sherlock e ele ia friccionando o membro no colchão, gemendo e implorando ao namorado para que acabasse logo com seu sofrimento. Watson por sua vez já tinha tirado até a calça do pijama, o pênis completamente desperto para a ação.

 

“ _Estou lambendo com gosto a bunda e o períneo do meu namorado. E é a coisa mais erótica que já fiz com um parceiro de sexo_ ” Watson pensou - Sherlock! - a voz saiu bem rouca – use outro estimulante e me chupe.

 

Gemendo, o Holmes mais novo puxou uma cápsula da caixinha, verificou se era mesmo a certa e mordeu. Daí se arrastou para ficar na posição. Eles nunca tinham feito 69 antes, mas se John estava disposto a ousar, oras, que diabos! E começou por lamber a glande do outro.

 

Watson até puxou o ar pelo meio dos dentes.

 

-Porra, que delícia. - E enfiou a língua no meio da bunda do outro, procurando lamber mais do gel. Ele sabia que era questão de tempo -ou de centímetros – para deixar de ser apenas “beijos molhados na bunda do parceiro” para se tornar oficialmente anilingus. Mas Sherlock estava deixando-o louco na sua ponta... e chutando todo o pudor e hesitação, comentou bem blasé – Você se depilou – antes de puxar as nádegas brancas de encontro ao rosto e lamber o ânus do namorado.

 

O choque fez Sherlock se engasgar. Ele respirou fundo e procurou mais fricção da parte sensível, agora latejante com a boca de Watson, enquanto voltava a fazer sua própria boca trabalhar naquele pênis delicioso. Nunca, por mais que ele achasse que um dia talvez, Sherlock esperava que John arriscasse um beijo grego. Mas ele tinha dito que adorava sexo. Pelo jeito, haviam muitas fantasias encruadas no capitão.

 

Os dois amantes estavam com dificuldades de concentração, já que as sensações deliciosas se sobrepunham e não aguentaram muito até o orgasmo. Ficaram deitados, arfando, depois começaram a rir.

 

-O café já esfriou.

 

-Agora que eu não quero mesmo. Estou exausto. Satisfeito, mas exausto.

 

-Tome um banho antes de dormir. Tire o resquício do gel. Hoje você vai ficar meio vermelho ainda, da reação alérgica.

 

-Se não fosse essa maldita reação alérgica, talvez você até arriscaria um intercurso sexual completo comigo hoje, não, capitão Ousado Watson?

 

-Talvez. Mas agora não tem mais volta, recruta. Seu cu já é domínio meu. Assim que possível, vou fincar minha bandeira aí. Você comprou plug anal para mim também?

 

-Comprei. Eu imaginei que seria muito constrangedor para você procurar numa sex-shop física ou virtual e comprei nas minhas medidas. Plug, vibrador e uma vagina para masturbação.

 

-Entendi. Então, hoje, enquanto você se recupera, é a minha noite de fazer umas experiências...

 

-Eu poderia te ajudar nessas experiências...

 

-Não, por hoje você não vai mais pensar em sexo. Ordens do seu médico!

 

-Mas meu médico está pensando em sexo... - Sherlock apontou para o pênis semi-ereto de John

 

-Seu médico é um maldito safado que vai tomar um banho frio antes de trabalhar. - John deu um tapa na bunda de Sherlock – Vamos, vá tomar um banho enquanto eu troco os lençois.

 

-Sim, capitão! - e fazendo uma continência irônica, o outro fez seu caminho para o banheiro.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Foi ousadia demais, reconheço. Mas temos que fazer a coisa render. 15/11/2015


	4. Trabalho Solo

**TRABALHO SOLO**

John comprou um jornal a caminho da clínica. Não que ele intencionasse ler alguma coisa no metrô, mas serviria de disfarce para a semi-ereção que o banho frio não subjugou. Ele desejou que hoje fosse um dia cheio, com bastante pacientes difíceis.

 

Se não fosse um dia quente, ele iria de bom grado de sobretudo.

 

Durante a viagem, ele procurou distrair a mente das lembranças eróticas da sua manhã observando os passageiros. Apreciou algumas garotas bonitas, o que o fez sorrir e numa estação, subiram dois rapazes, claramente gays.

 

Um cutucou o outro, falando nem muito alto para o vagão inteiro ouvir, nem muito baixo que John não entendesse.

 

-Adoro homens maduros. Olha esse loiro, que coisa divina.

 

-Pelo brilho na pele, deve ser comprometido. Só uma boa foda faz as pessoas se sentirem tão bem assim.

 

-Ai, que inveja da mulher dele. Tem cara de ser bom de cama.

 

Watson quase gargalhou. Mas chegou a sua parada e ele fez questão de passar ao lado do par.

 

-Eu sou. Meu namorado não tem do que reclamar.

 

Os dois rapazes ficaram tão surpresos, por tudo, que momentaneamente ficaram sem reação. John desceu e se virou, ouvindo os dois gargalharem antes das portas se fecharem e acenarem um adeus para ele.

 

O dia foi cheio, mas o pensamento em Sherlock não o abandonou. Voltar para casa foi pior, parecia que a estação da rua Baker não chegava nunca.

 

Havia um bilhetinho na porta da geladeira:

 

“Estou melhor. Fui ver um quarteto de cordas no Barbican Hall. Fique à vontade. PS: sim, vou jantar depois do concerto.”

 

Watson sorriu. Fez para si mesmo um sanduíche frio, abriu uma lata de cerveja e relaxou. Tentou até assistir televisão, mas estava muito aceso para prestar atenção em alguma coisa na tela.

 

Resolveu então parar de adiar o momento. Tirou a roupa na sala mesmo e foi tomar uma ducha, disposto a se limpar o máximo que fosse possível. Limpo e fresco, recolheu a roupa e marchou até o quarto. Trancou a porta, e como bom soldado, colocou todo o equipamento que seria utilizado metodicamente disposto na cabeceira da cama e no criado mudo: lubrificantes, camisinhas de dedo, o plug anal, preservativos normais e o vibrador. Chegou a pensar na vagina, mas decidiu-se por não utilizá-la.

 

-Quando chegar a hora, pensarei nas mãos de Sherlock, naqueles dedos longos me manipulando e... porra, nunca fiquei tão excitado na minha vida! À batalha, capitão Watson. Vamos ultrapassar a última fronteira da sua vida sexual: permitir a penetração.

 

Como médico, John conhecia bem a anatomia humana:

 

-Mas eu nunca precisei, de verdade, fazer exame de próstata em ninguém. Na prática, nunca procurei acertar dentro do organismo de outro homem. Agora vou ter que fazer um auto-exame. - ele riu – E nunca tinha me preocupado com a quantidade de pelos nessa região.

 

Empilhando os travesseiros contra a cabeceira da cama, John se recostou e abriu as pernas.

 

-Primeiro ponto: desconforto. Está tão arraigado no seu cérebro masculino que você só tem que se preocupar com o pinto, que descer a mão pelos bagos já incomoda. - ele bufou – mas eu tenho que resistir ao impulso de tirar a MINHA mão e continuar. Afinal, logo logo, outra mão vai fazer esse caminho.

 

Ele colocou uma camisinha de dedo e estourou uma cápsula de lubrificante, passando pelo períneo e procurando rodear o ânus.

 

-Tenho que pensar naqueles dedos longos fazendo isso... Aquela mão de artista me tocando... E Sherlock não tem pudores falsos, ele vai querer logo experimentar tudo. Morder, lamber, me cutucar, provar que aprendeu tudo e me dar todo o prazer que puder. Céus, como é difícil me alcançar. Se eu vou por cima, não dá. Se eu vou por baixo, meu braço adormece. Se eu tivesse feito isso desde a adolescência, eu já tinha dominado a habilidade.

 

John então pegou o vibrador, colocou o preservativo e untou de lubrificante.

 

-Vamos radicalizar. Se eu tenho que acostumar, vamos sem muita firula.

 

O primeiro centímetro passou com estranheza, mas passou. John esperou um pouco para acostumar com a entrada, depois empurrou mais um tanto. Respirou e procurou refrear a reação de rejeição do organismo. E enfiou a cabeça toda. Rebolou em cima dela, Gemeu. Era estranho mas era erótico, pensou em Sherlock entrando. Gemeu mais alto ainda. Seu pênis começou a latejar...

 

-Acho que não vou durar muito. Onde está aquela próstata?

 

Na primeira tentativa não deu, mas a segunda foi mais feliz. Foi o tempo de ligar o vibrador e segurar o pênis. Foi o orgasmo mais bombástico da sua vida. Com um certo esforço e as mãos trêmulas, Watson desligou-o e deixou dentro de si. Recostou-se bem acomodado nos travesseiros e ficou tomando fôlego.

 

-Vou ficar dolorido e andar meio torto nos próximos dias, mas eu tenho que fazer isso de novo! Mais devagar agora pra sensação durar! Rapaz, que trem passou em cima de mim?

 

Mas após um rápido cochilo, a euforia se foi. A primeira vez foi incrível porque ele estava excitado desde manhã e curioso. O bis foi um pouco menos satisfatório, apesar de mais fácil, já que o caminho do vibrador já tinha sido percorrido.

 

John tirou o aparelho de dentro de si com um suspiro de alívio e um grunhir de frustração.

 

-Tudo bem, foi a primeira vez. Mas como vou transar com Sherlock plenamente se eu não consigo nem acomodar o vibrador por inteiro? Será que essa sensação de estranhamento vai passar? Ele diz que não se incomoda em ser o tempo todo passivo, mas EU me importo. Bom, vou tomar outro banho. E se Sherlock não chegou, vou esperar por ele.

Quando Sherlock chegou, John estava saindo do banheiro, de roupão. Esperou o namorado tirar os sapatos e pendurar o casaco. E entrou no círculo dos braços abertos. Depois do beijo de boas vindas, John se afastou o suficiente para Sherlock olhar em seus olhos, confiando na leitura precisa dele.

 

-Foi tão ruim assim? - perguntou o outro, não decepcionando.

 

-A primeira vez foi chocante, mas eu estava excitado desde manhã. O vibrador não entrou por inteiro, e eu não consigo evitar a rejeição do meu corpo à invasão...

 

-E isso te frustrou.

 

-Como não frustraria? Eu quero você. Quero meter em você, mas quero me dar em troca na mesma medida.

 

Sherlock riu e se sentou no sofá, puxando John para se sentar nas suas pernas.

 

-Você nunca seria um bom pesquisador. Eu te dei uma parte do material, você experimentou exatamente na medida do que foi apresentado e já está tirando conclusões.

 

-E onde está a minha falha?

 

-Você está tirando o resultado apenas com o que você teve em mãos. Masturbação é trabalho solo. Depende dos aparelhos e da sua imaginação.

 

-Não captei ainda.

 

-Estão faltando dados na sua pesquisa. Uma variável fundamental, na verdade: EU! Que vai afetar radicalmente todo o contexto, a outra variável que é você e na corrente de raciocínio, todos os resultados...

 

-Vai?

 

-Sim, querido. Por mais imaginação que você tenha, você não sabe como vai reagir às minhas carícias, porque eu não te toquei direito AINDA. Você passou o dia excitadíssimo só porque eu fiz sexo oral em você. O que aconteceria se eu te tocasse com a mesma intencionalidade que você naquela vez, neste sofá?

John nunca pensou que seria capaz de enrubescer de desejo. Mas sentiu o calor subir desde as coxas, e sentiu esquentar mais aonde Sherlock estava o apoiando. Era verdade. Ele passou o dia aceso por conta do boquete. Se no lugar da imaginação e do vibrador fossem os lábios e as mãos do namorado? Aquela voz de barítono mais rouca quando ele ficava excitado? Sentir o peso dele em cima do seu... John nunca tinha notado como Sherlock tinha os cílios longos...

 

-Dorme comigo hoje? - perguntou Holmes.

 

-Você não tem feito enema todo dia esperando por isso, certo?

 

-Não, é incômodo demais. Mas já passamos da fase de namorico inócuo e já podemos ir pra cama ter umas brincadeiras menos puras. Eu poderia matar para ter sua boca no meu corpo de novo...

 

-Eu mataria para colocar minha boca no seu corpo de novo...

 

-Ele é todo seu. Não me importo com marcas de dentes ou chupadas. Diga “sim” e eu já te carrego daqui.

 

-Oh, Deus, sim. Sim! Vou ser bem preguiçoso e aproveitar que você aguenta.

 

-Não fique mal acostumado. Você pode ser mais baixo que eu mas é bem pesadinho.

 

-Pense na recompensa. Vou lamber você todinho. Que sabor ainda tem, depois que eu mandei você jogar fora as cápsulas de menta?

 

-Uva e morango...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Calma, respirem, que não foi essa A NOITE ainda. 21/11/2015.


	5. O que Sherlock pensa

**O QUE SHERLOCK PENSA**

Pela manhã, Sherlock acordou primeiro e nem pensou em levantar. Ele não conseguiria, porque teria que se desenroscar do namorado possessivo. E isso não era uma reclamação, era apenas uma constatação.

 

Por quantos anos ele sonhou acordar nesses braços fortes e bronzeados? Quanto tempo ele invejou toda a extensa lista de casos do doutor Watson e quis avançar no pescoço daquela loira mentirosa que era Mary Morstan? Suspirando, ele jogou as lembranças dolorosas para o mais fundo da mente.

 

_“São passado agora. Este é o presente que eu lutei para conquistar. Provar para o John que a sociedade impõe papéis e rótulos, mas a gente deve estar acima dessas limitações. Eu só quero que ele se sinta bem comigo. Sem obrigações nem justificativas. Eu gosto de carinho, ele gosta de sexo, é nisso que temos que nos focar. E ah! Eu gosto de sexo com meu Watson... Ele não é tedioso como as pessoas que eu conheci na universidade...”_

John se mexeu levemente, Sherlock levantou o olhar.

 

-Desculpe, eu não queria acordar você.

 

-Eu já estava acordado, mas não queria acordar você...

 

John sorriu, sonolento, e acariciou os cachos negros:

 

-Bom dia, docinho. Desenrosque suas pernas para eu poder ir ao banheiro.

 

-Uh, nomes carinhosos. Podíamos pular essa parte altamente glicêmica dos relacionamentos, não?

 

-Não, não podemos. Eu sou um cara romântico, que adora apelidos carinhosos e você vai ter que aceitar isso.

 

Enquanto John entrava no banheiro, Sherlock se sentou e apoiou o travesseiro aos pés da cama:

 

-Você não vai fazer isso porque é romântico. Você vai fazer isso porque é um maldito gozador e adora colocar os outros em situações constrangedoras.

 

-HAH! Também!! - Watson deu a descarga, lavou as mãos, o rosto, deu uma olhada nas marcas no pescoço. Voltou para o quarto – Mas eu gostaria de saber como meu namorado, o homem que sempre tem a palavra certa pra tudo, me chamaria...

Sherlock sorriu, engatinhando pelo colchão para se ajeitar novamente no peito de John:

 

-Só entre nós eu te chamaria de “gostoso”... - beijou seu queixo - “gatão” - beijou seus lábios, já se erguendo um pouquinho – e como você é um tremendo dum mandão, de “maldito capitão”.

 

-Me chama de “maldito capitão” e eu faço você andar na prancha, marujo!! Não pense que só porque você tem essa bunda deliciosa, você está acima do bem e do mal!!

 

Sherlock semicerrou os olhos e voltou para os pés da cama, se colocando sobre um cotovelo. Passou a outra mão pela lateral do corpo, até descansar no quadril, balançando um pouco a citada parte da anatomia:

 

-Não sabia que você era tão tarado por bundas, doutor.

 

-Sempre gostei de um bom rebolado, mas a sua bunda, em particular, é uma perdição, senhor detetive consultor.

 

Sherlock resolveu apelar de vez, ficando de joelhos, se apoiando na moldura dos pés da cama e olhando por cima do ombro:

 

-É toda sua, capitão Watson.

 

-Não brinque com fogo, Holmes. - John começou a avermelhar, e não era de vergonha.

 

-Você me conhece, John. Eu amo situações arriscadas...

 

-Céus! Como Mycroft pode pensar em você sendo um pobre virgem com medo de sexo, desinibido desse jeito? Como EU pude achar que você era um assexuado sem experiência? Faltava era um gatilho. Posso pelo menos me orgulhar de ter aceso esse pavio. E como a culpa é minha, eu me responsabilizo em dar cabo desse fogo todo. Onde estão as camisinhas de dedo?

 

-Se for para me preparar, não precisa. Quando eu fui ao banheiro de madrugada eu fiz o enema e coloquei o plug.

 

-Milimetricamente planejado, não é, sua putinha sem vergonha?

 

-Pelo amor do que você quiser, de hoje não passa. Já esperei demais por você, John Watson. Eu preciso ser seu por completo.

 

-Se essa é a sua preocupação, ela acaba aqui e agora. Vou reinvindicar o último pedacinho seu que ainda não marquei. Mas fique você sabendo que independente disso, eu já sou seu, por inteiro, Sher.

 

O outro suspirou profundamente.

 

-Sim, eu sei. Mas eu preciso sentir você pulsando aqui dentro, gemendo meu nome enquanto eu gozo. É a sensação mais estranha da minha vida, essa necessidade.

 

-Maldito Mycroft e sua lavagem cerebral. Mas essa sua necessidade é algo comum e corriqueiro. Deita aqui na cabeceira. Nossa primeira vez não vai ser animalesca, com você de quatro e eu metendo feito um estranho. Vai ser olho-no-olho, para eu ver o seu prazer quando eu te fizer gozar, gemendo meu nome.

 

-John...

 

-Também te amo, docinho.

 

Sherlock riu. Riu, porque John estava o provocando, como ele adorava fazer. Riu, porque finalmente iam ter um intercurso sexual completo, mas do jeito que John queria - fazer amor, não uma experiência erótica – riu porque ele finalmente tinha vencido todas as barreiras e essa vitória era doce e merecida. E se ajeitou nos travesseiros da cabeceira, vendo o metódico John deixar tudo em ordem de uso...

 

Watson soltou o ar e olhou para o namorado.

 

-Você é lindo, sabia disso? Pois eu não tinha noção do quanto, até te ver nos meus braços. E agora você está aí, todo confiante e feliz, só porque eu vou meter em você, como se eu fosse o prêmio acumulado da loteria. Não, não retruque. Eu só estou constatando o óbvio. Por menos que eu me ache, sou eu quem você quis e esperou todo esse tempo. Não sou tão obtuso assim. Pois eu vou fazer valer essa espera, Sherlock.

 

John se posicionou como se fosse se sentar no abdomen de Sherlock mas apenas pairou por cima deste, e começou a beijá-lo pelos olhos. Beijou a ponta do nariz e o espaço entre este e a boca. Lambeu os lábios do outro e o queixo. Trilhou beijos entre o queixo e a orelha, lambendo a concha e mordendo o lóbulo. Desceu pelo queixo e mordeu o ombro.

 

Sherlock só levantou o braço e descansou a mão sobre a cabeça de Watson quando o caminho da boca alcançou seu peito. Deixou o outro à vontade para ir mordendo, chupando e lambendo cada centímetro seu como ele queria, apenas acariciando e puxando de leve os cabelos loiros. Riu baixinho quando John lambeu e soprou seu “caminho da felicidade” fazendo os pelos entre o umbigo e a virilha se levantarem. Abriu e ergueu as pernas quando finalmente Watson alcançou suas coxas.

 

A sensação das mãos de John apertando e massageando suas coxas era afrodisíaca. E ele sabia disso. A pele clara de Sherlock ficava marcada pelos dedos do médico.

 

Com o polegar John fazia círculos no períneo e nos testículos de Sherlock, enquanto a língua brincava com a glande, rodeando e penetrando o furo. E Holmes, que não tinha mesmo inibições, aumentava o volume de seus gemidos e arfados. Sua voz de barítono, agora enrouquecida de desejo, atravessava John como a sirene de um nevoeiro.

 

John desceu a mão e procurou o plug anal. Passando o indicador pela borda, tocou também Sherlock, que gemeu e desceu nos travesseiros, buscando maior contato. Watson então, estendeu o braço, pegou o preservativo, cobriu-se de lubrificante e tirou o plug do lugar.

 

Ambos prenderam a respiração, antecipando o movimento e o momento. Olhos travados, dedos entrelaçados, John entrou fluidamente. Erguendo o quadril de Sherlock e pousando em suas coxas, ele fechou os olhos e soltou o ar aos poucos. Quando voltou a abri-los, flagrou uma lágrima escorrendo pelas altas maçãs do rosto do namorado.

 

-O que foi? Eu te machuquei? Não estava lubrificado o suficiente?

 

-Fique quieto, exatamente onde você está. A perfeição sempre me emociona...

 

-Oh, Cristo, acostumado com o gênio lógico, eu me esqueço do artista.

 

-Pois pode esquecer a delicadeza e vamos, nas palavras do Lestrade, botar pra foder, literalmente. Afinal, é sexo! Sabe, na prática, onde é a próstata, doutor?

 

-Credo, como você é corta clima. Vamos tirar a prova se eu sei ou não, seu cuzão! Vamos ver quão alto você grita, docinho. - e puxando os quadris de Sherlock, John inclinou o ângulo de penetração, para que na próxima estocada pegasse onde ele já sabia que estaria aquele feixe de nervos...

 

John descobriu que Sherlock era, além de sensível e responsivo, muito vocal na hora do sexo. O constante assalto à próstata do detetive consultor gerou uma enxurrada de gemidos, súplicas com seu nome, arquejos e deliciosas mordidas no lábio inferior, acompanhadas de olhares significativos. Era muito bom fazer amor com alguém que realmente se entregava ao ato.

 

Mas não era totalmente passivo. Conforme John foi aumentando a força das arremetidas, colocando para isso as longas pernas de Sherlock em seus ombros e se aproximando do corpo dele, foi agarrado e os dedos de músico que ele tanto cobiçava cravaram em suas costas, arrancando pele. John ergueu a cabeça e gemeu profundamente, ficando mais excitado ainda.

Sherlock abriu então a boca, passando a língua nos lábios e convidando John para beijá-lo. O médico colocou os braços no colchão, realmente prensando o pênis do outro entre os corpos, aumentando a fricção. Sherlock estava praticamente dobrado ao meio, mas ele tinha boa flexibilidade. E antes que Watson tomasse a iniciativa e o domínio do beijo, colou os lábios aos do namorado e passou a foder a boca do outro com a língua, simulando o que estava acontecendo do outro lado.

 

Mesmo com a boca ocupada, John gemeu profundamente, fazendo com que os dois se arrepiassem e tremessem de prazer. Era uma overdose de sensações. Watson sentiu a pressão nos testículos, anunciando que estava no limite. Ele não queria que chegasse ao fim, mas era só o começo de uma nova era. Que prometia mais.

 

Sherlock se contorceu debaixo dele, e liberando os lábios, gemeu um “não!” baixinho. Mas não tinha mais volta. E o pênis preso entre os corpos passou a liberar o gozo dele, em meio a “Oh, John... John, JOHN!”

 

O citado olhou bem para o rosto do namorado, querendo guardar aquela imagem para sempre: o rosto afogueado, as bochechas coradas, os olhos brilhantes, a testa suada, tudo culminando numa paz tremenda, um sorriso de criança que ganhou finalmente o tão sonhado brinquedo no Natal. Mas não deu para curtir muito. Seus próprios bagos se retraíram e liberaram sua contribuição, fazendo Watson gritar “SHERLOCK!” no vórtice do seu orgasmo. Ele fechou os olhos a contragosto, se empurrando pela última vez.

 

A vontade era de cair ali mesmo, mas ele não queria abusar mais da flexibilidade de Sherlock. Saindo de dentro do namorado, John tirou a camisinha, amarrou a extremidade e jogou no lixo embaixo do criado mudo. Abrindo a gavetinha, puxou alguns lenços umedecidos e limpou o gozo de Sherlock, sorrindo porque o outro estava quase ronronando. E se esticou novamente ao lado do corpo amado, agora, mudando de posições: a cabeça dele estava no peito do Holmes. Num último e sonolento esforço, Sherlock envolveu John num abraço e adormeceram novamente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Eu fiz!! Delicioso. No próximo, o desafio: comer John Watson. 24/11/2015


	6. Enfim, Watson

**ENFIM, WATSON...**

 

John não se lembrava da última vez que havia dormido tão em paz consigo mesmo. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, já passava do meio dia. Ele até teve um sobressalto ao ver a hora, mas se lembrou que era seu dia de folga, porque ele ia cobrir o seu colega sábado o dia todo.

 

Com a cabeça no peito de Sherlock, ficou ouvindo a respiração ritmada do outro. Com surpresa, percebeu que sim, o hiperativo namorado estava dormindo ainda. Não era só ele que se sentia bem e relaxado.

 

“ _O segredo de fazer Sherlock sossegar é uma boa transa_ ” riu Watson, tentando sair do enrosco das pernas. “ _Agora preciso descobrir como fazer ele comer_ ”.

 

Tentando não rir alto dos pensamentos espirituosos, John se levantou e foi tomar uma ducha rápida, depois foi para a cozinha preparar uma boa refeição, já que eles tinham pulado o café da manhã. Checou os celulares para ver se havia algo importante e quando foi colocar para carregar, o de Sherlock acusou recebimento de mensagem. Duas.

 

Uma era do Lestrade, perguntando se estava tudo bem, porque Sherlock não havia respondido suas mensagens desde ontem à noite. John respondeu que eles tinham dormido demais, cansaço acumulado.

 

A outra era de uma mulher. John leu o nome duas vezes para se situar e riu da pontada de ciúmes que sentiu. Nina. A prima que tinha dado uma força para o namoro dos dois.

 

“ ** _Cherry, estou curiosa. Yoshihiro está me enchendo que eu tenho que esperar pelas novidades, mas não to me agüentando. Dá um sinal de vida pra eu saber o que está acontecendo, por favor_**.”

 

Watson se sentou para responder:

 

“ ** _Nina, ele está dormindo ainda. Não sei quais as novidades que você está esperando, mas posso adiantar uma: fizemos amor hoje de manhãzinha_**. **_JW_**.”

 

John teve a impressão de que tinha acabado de apertar o “ _send_ ” quando o telefone tocou:

 

- _Hontou? Oh, John, subarashii, ne?_ – e mais uma enxurrada de frases em japonês se seguiu até que uma voz masculina interrompeu a euforia da mulher e eles riram.

 

John riu também e esperou. Logo Nina estava se desculpando.

 

-Watson, me perdoe!! Eu fiquei tão feliz que nem percebi que estava falando na língua do meu marido. Yoshihiro está rindo até agora disso. O que eu disse foi “Sério? Que maravilha!! Foi bom? Sherlock se comportou direitinho?”

 

-Foi muito bom. Não sei qual parâmetro você está usando para medir o comportamento do seu primo, mas ele foi um ótimo amante...

 

-Se ele não quis terminar tudo em dez segundos nem ficou rolando os olhos durante o sexo, ele se comportou muito bem. – riu a mulher.

 

-Ele já fez isso? – John arregalou os olhos, não duvidando.

 

-Não vou entregar os segredos da vida sexual de Sherlock Holmes, se ele quiser um dia ele te conta. Mas você já deve ter percebido a falta de paciência que ele tem com pessoas sem imaginação... E sexo gay PRECISA de muita criatividade, porque não é a mesma coisa que entre um homem e uma mulher. Bom, nem entre amantes heteros sexo sem criatividade é bom...

 

Watson concordou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele tinha um monte de dúvidas e queria poder ter intimidade suficiente com a prima do seu namorado para perguntar. E Wilhelmina o surpreendeu:

 

-John? Eu sei que não temos intimidade suficiente ainda para tanto, afinal nem nos conhecemos pessoalmente, mas se tiver alguma coisa em que possa ajudá-lo... afinal, abriu-se todo um mundo novo para você...

 

-Estou acostumado em ser transparente para Sherlock porque ele me lê e deduz, mas estamos ao telefone, Nina. Você é telepata?

 

Mais uma rodada de risadas. John podia imaginar o porquê de Sherlock se sentir à vontade com aquela prima. Ele nem conhecia ela direito e já gostava dela.

 

-Não, mas você ficou quieto, o que significa que está pensando. E eu já imaginei que fosse algo do tipo. A gente não precisa escancarar sua intimidade, mas...

 

-Obrigado pela oferta. Imagino que tudo que Sherlock fez até agora ele perguntou a você.

 

-Ele pediu umas dicas, sim. Afinal, os contatos sexuais dele até hoje foram esparsos e insatisfatórios... e ele teve umas decepções amorosas também. Por isso tudo ele optou por sublimar o desejo sexual.

 

-Sherlock é bi?

 

-Digamos que se ele se apaixonar, ele não liga para o gênero da pessoa. Essas coisas limitam o amor no mundo. O importante é o que une duas pessoas, não os buracos que podem ser preenchidos.

 

-Nina, eu... queria tanto me entregar ao seu primo com a mesma espontaneidade com que ele se entregou para mim. Mas meu corpo não está ajudando.

 

-Awn. Isso foi muito romântico, John. Você é igualzinho a mim. Mas deixa eu te dar um toque. Vai levar um tempo para seu corpo “te ajudar” como você diz. A dica que eu posso te dar é “não encane com isso”. Dê tempo ao tempo. Você vai ver que um dia você vai acordar e as coisas vão fluir tão naturalmente como se você tivesse feito aquilo a vida toda.

 

-Simples assim?

 

-Simples assim. Deixe de querer rotular o amor de vocês. Não é um bissexual e um hetero, ou gay em treinamento, ou o que seja. São duas pessoas se descobrindo e se amando. Deixa rolar. Bom, quando ele acordar, pede pra ele me ligar. Aqui ninguém dorme cedo...

 

-Obrigado, Nina. Eu darei o recado.

 

Desligando, Watson foi continuar o brunch. A cabeça rodando a mil, nem percebeu que Sherlock tinha se levantado e agora estava atrás dele, puxando-o para abraçá-lo e beijar o topo da sua cabeça.

 

-Cheiro bom...

 

-Da comida ou do meu xampu?

 

-O que me fez sair do quarto foi o da comida. Mas você também cheira bem, Capitão Watson.

 

-Mas a comida você pode comer agora... – resmungou John. Sherlock balançou a cabeça.

 

-Ainda com esses pensamentos? Nossa intimidade é muito recente. Assim que o tempo passar, ficaremos mais à vontade um com o outro e o intercurso sexual fluirá espontaneamente entre nós, não importa quem estiver no comando...

 

-Sua prima disse a mesma coisa.

 

-Wilhelmina ligou? Claro, imagine se a senhora ansiedade ia agüentar esperar que eu a contatasse.

 

-Ela pediu para você retornar. Acho que ela quer um relatório sobre a sua performance na cama. Eu classifiquei como satisfatório.

 

-Agradecemos a preferência.

 

-Lestrade também mandou mensagem. Ele disse que mandou algo para você ontem à noite, mas ficou preocupado com a falta de resposta.

 

-Eu estava ocupado com assuntos mais... prazerosos. E sinceramente, hoje eu não quero sair de casa. Depois eu vejo se é algo que dá pra resolver daqui do sofá.

 

-Está dolorido?

 

-Desconfortável. Digamos que hoje não é dia de sentar em táxis ou correr por vielas perseguindo malfeitores.

John riu. O dia passou bem devagar, tarde de malemolência, jogados no sofá, Watson assistindo TV, correndo os dedos pelos cachos de Sherlock deitado em suas pernas, o detetive consultor em seu palácio mental, fazendo anotações sobre “sexo com John” primeiro e depois resolvendo o caso de Lestrade.

 

Os pertences de Watson foram descendo aos poucos para o quarto de Sherlock, assim como eles foram ajeitando os parâmetros de serem um casal oficial com pequenos detalhes.

 

John parou de vocalizar, mas Sherlock sabia que ele andava frustrado por não se sentir à vontade quando ele devia ser submisso... E resolveu mudar um pouco o jeito do namoro. Até agora, porque ele gostava, Holmes deixava que John o procurasse, tomasse a iniciativa, escolhesse o quando e o como.

 

“ _Mas agora eu já tenho dados sobre Watson e sexo o suficiente para fazer a coisa certa..._ ”

 

E num dia, de surpresa, assim que John saiu do banho, só de toalha, Sherlock saiu do quarto e prensou o namorado na parede, se ajoelhando em frente a ele para o boquete. Mas enquanto o sexo oral rolava, Sherlock foi acariciando os testículos de John, depois passando o polegar no períneo, daí rodeando o ânus e com o dedo médio envolto numa camisinha de dedo lubrificada, enfiou centímetro a centímetro enquanto o outro estava com o pensamento nublado pelo assalto sexual. Tão nublado que ele abriu as pernas involuntariamente e praticamente se sentou no dedo, flexionando os joelhos. Sherlock aproveitou para acertar a próstata e abrir caminho para dois dedos, enquanto aumentava a velocidade da boca. John só não veio ao chão porque se apoiou nos ombros do namorado. Depois do orgasmo, se sentou nas coxas de Sherlock, que tinha se ajoelhado no corredor e esfregou a bunda na virilha dele.

 

-Sim, o negócio da variável é verdade.

 

-Claro que é. Comprovado cientificamente.

 

-Nunca pensei que Sherlock Holmes fosse rivalizar comigo em sedução, mas estou impressionado com suas performances.

 

-Eu não sei ser pouco ou pela metade. Minha família sempre me ensinou a buscar a excelência.

 

-Cristo! A culpa de você ser exibido então é da sua família?

 

-Um bom tanto... - Sherlock estendeu os braços, se espreguiçando.

 

O que levou John a notar que ainda estava sentado nu nas pernas do namorado e este AINDA estava excitado. Prendendo o pênis nas coxas, Watson deu um jeitinho.

 

E assim foi por mais um tempo. Sem cobranças, com brincadeiras safadas, muito toques sutis e nem tanto, John foi se sentindo mais à vontade e confiante... até um dia acordar com o coração acelerado por conta de um sonho erótico muito vívido. E não era só o coração que estava pulsando forte ali...

 

Watson olhou para o outro lado da cama. Sherlock continuava jogado de costas nos travesseiros, os braços cruzados por baixo deles, expondo o corpo alvo em toda a sua glória. Aquele corpo...

 

Num impulso, John pegou o lubrificante e procurou passar o máximo que pode em si mesmo. Se tocar foi uma tortura, mas antecipar a travessura que ia fazer, acordando Sherlock daquele jeito fazia-o rir sozinho e compensar tudo.

 

Pegando com cuidado o pênis do namorado, para não despertá-lo antes, afagou com delicadeza mas firmeza até endurecer. Daí colocou a camisinha e lubrificou-o também.

 

Sherlock resmungou aprovadamente, se espreguiçou... quando abriu os olhos, achou que estava sonhando ainda, pois somente em seus sonhos eróticos existia um John Watson concentrado montando em seu pênis endurecido.

 

E só em seus sonhos MUITO safados havia um John Watson rebolando até entrar tudo, com os olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior e se masturbando vigorosamente. Sherlock tirou os braços debaixo do travesseiro e foi deslizando pelos joelhos de John até chegar em seus quadris, onde começou a fazer movimentos circulares com os polegares, depois os outros dedos longos se encaixaram nas nádegas, dando suporte ao amante.

 

O médico abriu os olhos, dois poços negros que espargiam fagulhas de desejo, e se sentou por fim, esfregando os testículos na virilha de Sherlock. Os dois gemeram alto.

-Oh, John...

 

-“John” nada. Eu tive um sonho que quero realizar agora! Oh, merda, como é grande essa porra. Vou ficar uma semana sem andar, mas você vai meter gostoso e com força porque eu to tesudo por isso.

 

Sherlock franziu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto:

 

-É uma ordem, capitão?

 

-É UMA ORDEM, RECRUTA! ME FODE GOSTOSO AGORA, PORRA! – e se levantando um pouco, voltou a deslizar pelo pau lubrificado.

 

Sherlock puxou um pouco John pra frente, para poder sair e voltar melhor, além de acertar o feixe de nervos da próstata. O outro UIVOU em delírio e passou a praguejar muito mais. A boca suja de Watson divertia o namorado mas o excitava também (¹). Ele queria substituir aquela mão de John que beliscava um mamilo pela sua, mas não queria tirar nenhuma da bunda que apoiava. Até que John se debruçou sobre o corpo do namorado, buscando apoio para fazer seu próprio ritmo frenético e Sherlock pode então arreliar os mamilos e afagar o pênis dele.

 

Desde o começo, ter os dedos longos de violinista do amante lhe masturbando sempre foi a fantasia de Watson. VER acontecendo provocou-lhe um êxtase muito além do sexual. Chorando, ele gozou naqueles dedos. Saber que tinha provocado o orgasmo em John penetrando-o também foi demais para Holmes.

As lágrimas de prazer e alegria também rolaram de sua parte.

 

John desabou em cima do namorado, que rolou para o lado e saiu devagar de dentro dele. Soluçando, Sherlock beijou os cabelos loiros e sorriu. John enxugou os olhos e começou a rir. Logo os dois estavam gargalhando e se beijando.

 

-Acho que somos o primeiro casal da história que se emocionou durante um orgasmo.

 

-Dois idiotas. Pateticamente apaixonados. Ainda bem que esse tipo de coisa fica entre quatro paredes.

 

-Fica?

-Nem se atreva a contar isso para alguém. Negarei veementemente até a morte que eu fui capaz de tamanho descontrole emocional.

 

-Foi muito fofo, docinho.

 

-HAH! Pare agora!

 

-Docinho. Meu doce. Eu te amo. Muito.

 

-Também te amo, John Watson. Mais do que eu consigo expressar em palavras. **–** Sherlock bocejou – Acho que merecemos continuar dormindo.

 

-Sim, merecemos. – John acariciou de leve o rosto de Sherlock, fechando com carinho seus olhos – sonhe comigo, amor.

 

-Eu sempre sonho. – resmungou o outro, já a meio caminho do mundo dos sonhos, fazendo Watson sorrir enquanto se ajeitava para dormirem de colherinha.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Tem um epílogo, só pra esclarecer umas coisinhas. Mas para o bem ou para o mal: “MAL FEITO, FEITO!” huahauahuahuha. (1) Vocês percebem que é uma fraqueza holmesiana, já que Mycroft também gosta. 27/11/2015.


	7. Epilogo

**AMOR & SEXO**

  1. **EPÍLOGO:**



 

Foi bem depois da troca de alianças de compromisso que Sherlock e John tiveram uma conversa sobre suas experiências sexuais anteriores. Diante de uma lareira acesa, um bom chocolate quente com creme e um cobertor nas pernas, eles desistiram da programação na TV e começaram a falar do passado.

 

-Sher, me mata uma curiosidade: Nina uma vez me falou de “sexo em dez segundos”. Nem coelhos transam em dez segundos. Como foi isso?

 

O namorado sorriu por detrás da xícara de chocolate. Ele colocou a mesma na mesinha de centro e fez torrinha com os dedos.

 

-Nina é mesmo uma escritora que gosta de exagerar para criar clima para suas histórias. Não foi em dez segundos, foram trinta!

 

-Quem, em nome de Deus, transa em trinta segundos, mesmo assim? Ou é ejaculação precoce ou...

 

-Ou é um imbecil se achando o garanhão. Eu vou contar, mas depois você vai ter que contar uma história sua, para meus registros, ok? Bom, como eu te disse aquela vez, meu primeiro beijo foi com uma garota mais velha, amiga dos meus primos, que mais tarde achou que seria divertido tirar outros tipos de virgindade do bonitinho ingênuo. Garotos de dezesseis anos não deveriam passar por isso, principalmente os que se apaixonam fácil. Primeira decepção amorosa. E a lição da maluca foi tão completa que as outras garotas com quem me arrisquei a sair eram enfadonhas e sem criatividade. Para a maioria, era tirar a roupa e se estender na cama. Naah, não.

 

-Compreendo perfeitamente. Depois de um tempo, fica meio rotineiro.

 

-É por isso que você se tornou um Casanova? Para procurar sair da rotina?

 

-Acho que sim. Eu estava procurando a tal “alma gêmea” mas também alguém que fizesse algo a mais que simplesmente abrir as pernas e fingir que estava gostando. Ou ser literalmente o “tapa buraco” de algum tipo de necessidade delas. Bom, não fuja do assunto, espertinho!

 

-Na universidade, o leque de oportunidades de sexo se amplia. As pessoas estão mais dispostas a novas experiências. E um veterano me perseguiu um bom tempo porque ele queria me comer a qualquer custo, um discurso cheio de lisonjas à minha beleza não ao meu intelecto. Só por isso, já merecia um passa-fora, mas ele tinha corpo e eu tinha curiosidade. Fomos para o meu dormitório, eu tirei a roupa, ele só abriu o zíper, deu uma cuspida como lubrificação, entrou, meteu por 30 segundos, gozou e foi embora. -Sherlock ergueu as palmas das mãos – Eu fiquei um bom tempo tentando entender que merda tinha acontecido. Não era possível que ele achava que AQUILO era sexo!!

 

-Desculpa, amigo, mas sim, tem gente que acha que é sim.

 

-Aí eu dei um tempo porque sexo parecia ser superestimado. No meu último ano me apaixonei de novo. Por um professor temporário. Ele era mais velho, me tratava como se eu fosse de porcelana. E esse foi o erro.

 

-Ser bem tratado?

 

-Ser tratado como uma garota. Ele era o homem, o cavalheiro da relação. Eu deveria somente ser a donzela em perigo, o passivo indefeso. Até tentei, mas não era eu. Comecei a me sentir mal. Terminei tudo e entrei em depressão.

 

John de repente teve o insight de como Mycroft entrou no meio e fez a lavagem cerebral de “sentimento é um defeito químico encontrado no lado perdedor” e “se importar é uma desvantagem”.

 

-Mycroft tinha quantos anos nessa época?

 

-Meu irmão? O bolo fofo tinha acabado de passar dos trinta anos...

 

-E era solteiro ainda?

 

-Ah, sim. Desde a morte da noiva dele em um acidente de carro ele optou por se dedicar somente à carreira. Tentamos provar que foi assassinato, mas para isso teríamos que expor o trabalho de Mycroft. Acredito que ele tenha se vingado de alguma forma...

 

-Mycroft JÁ FICOU NOIVO DE ALGUÉM?

 

-Já. Começou como um casamento semi-arranjado, um colega da marinha do meu pai teve uma filha logo depois do nascimento de Mycroft então eles brincavam que quando crescessem eles iam se casar. Depois de crescidos eles se conheceram mesmo e acharam que sim, era viável, bom para suas carreiras e sua convivência seria mais que tolerável. Namoraram, ficaram noivos e um dia um motorista entrou na contramão, bateu de frente no carro de Caroline e fugiu, sangrando por um bom trecho da estrada até que a trilha de sangue evaporou. Entenda, John, a trilha parou. Ou o cara foi abduzido por ETs ou alguém jogou uma corda de algum helicóptero e o levou. Porque não havia buraco para ele cair nem animais selvagens para devorá-lo numa bocada só e não deixar vestígios.

 

-”Todas as vidas terminam, todos os corações são despedaçados...” agora faz todo o sentido do mundo.

 

-Sim! Os filhos de Sieger Holmes não tiveram muita sorte em seus relacionamentos amorosos durante a maior parte de suas vidas. Então eles resolveram se dedicar a outras coisas menos dolorosas. Agora sua vez.

 

-É justo. O que você quer saber?

 

-Você me disse que não queria apenas por a camisinha, lotar de lubrificante e me penetrar. Nas suas palavras “não é um sexo casual, uma transa de clube por uma noite apenas”. Você já tinha transado com um homem antes, então?

 

-Não fui tão indecente quanto seu colega de universidade, mas sim, tendo uma irmã lésbica, clubes gays não me são território desconhecido. Uma vez teve uma festa de aniversário de uma amiga nossa num deles, não achei nada demais ir, me diverti até, passei incólume pelas cantadas, não tão incólume pelas mãos bobas, e terminei a noite com um travesti. Eu não estava tão bêbado para confundí-lo com uma garota. Bom, foi um sexo animal, mas o prazer foi só físico, pois ele me disse coisas desagradáveis enquanto conversávamos, inclusive que eu não ia encontrar o amor no mundo gay, porque o que todo mundo procura é gozar.

 

-Quando a pessoa tem baixa estima ela filtra o mundo por uma ótica muito horrível, pra não dizer cínica.

 

-Mas aquilo ficou na minha cabeça muito tempo, sabe? Uma pessoa não estar bem consigo mesma, tentar ser o que ela acha que deve e AINDA ASSIM, não ficar nada bem ali dentro. É um outro nível de frustração e infelicidade. Ninguém merece.

 

-John, meu John, sempre o empata. - Sherlock beijou-o ternamente – Realmente, ninguém merece. Conheci alguns travestis e cross-dressers. As pessoas são preconceituosas com gays, mas reservam seu lado pior para eles. A existência deles as perturba a ponto de se sentirem ofendidas. E do tipo de ofensa que se resolve com a morte. Deles, claro.

 

-Você os conheceu como vítimas? - Watson ficou horrorizado.

 

-Bem, em sua maioria. Mas eu tenho um tio cross-dresser e a Nina tem amigos trans, então sim, já conversei com vivos também.

 

John riu. Não deveria, mas riu. O tipo de humor sherlockiano. Agora ele entendia bem mais aquele namorado e seu cunhado.

 

-Será que vou conhecer seu tio no Natal?

 

-Difícil. Ele não gosta de festas com muita gente. Oh, não me lembre que vamos visitar minha avó e todo o clã no Natal. Isso me deprime. Como foi que eu concordei com essa insanidade?

 

John riu e foi buscar mais chocolate. Ele sabia como parar com aquela reclamação toda sobre os feriados de final de ano.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Pronto! Eu prometi fazer e fiz. Esta história é no intervalo entre Be Mine e A Christmas Gift. Agora é me dedicar a contar a vocês o nascimento do bebê de Mycroft e Lestrade (surpresa boa vem aí) o crescimento do Junior e uma outra surpresa (só adianto que vai ser uma reunião em família) não tão boa assim. Eu não criei a Sheryl Lestrade à toa. É bom sempre ter uma bitch à mão. 29/11/2015.
> 
>  


End file.
